


Be blessed

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice, celtic myths, death dream, happy end, Все будет хорошо, Рогатый бог, Туатта-де-Дананн, возрождение, гэльские племена, добровольная жертва, измененное состояние сознания, ирландская мифология, кельтская мифология, мистика, описание жертвоприношения, описание смерти ГГ, племена богини Дану
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Геллерт Гриндельвальд собрал все Дары смерти в 1919 году. Но получил не ту силу, которую ожидал. Когда мертвы старые боги, кто выполняет их работу? Чья богиня Смерть? И кто замкнет круг?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Be blessed

## 1919 год

Когда Геллерт выполз из-под сводов полуобвалившейся пещеры, куда забилась безумная старуха, на лес уже опустились сумерки. Дубы вокруг поляны недовольно поскрипывали, покачивая наполовину мертвыми, обломанными ветвями, от заболоченного источника тянуло прохладой и гнилью, а сам Геллерт выглядел как извалявшийся после дождя в грядках Батильды низл. Весь в грязи, древесной трухе, каком-то мусоре… Но аппарировать из норы, где он получил наконец последний Дар Смерти, было слишком рискованно даже для него: земля и так дрожала, осыпаясь, после учиненной ими с прежней владелицей Воскрешающего камня дуэли. Остаться размазанным под обвалом в шаге от исполнения мечты? Ну уж нет! Это было бы слишком глупо.

Встряхнувшись, Геллерт с сомнением посмотрел на заросший осокой и тиной родник и использовал на себе Очищающие чары, надежнее будет. Брезгливо фыркнул, перевязывая бывший когда-то белоснежным шейный платок, тщательно отряхнул еще раз руки и только после этого позволил себе полюбоваться сегодняшней добычей.

Охота была долгой. Но результат того стоил и лежал сейчас перед ним: палочка, мантия и камень, вставленный в оправу кольца. Дары Смерти из детской сказки, пустые слухи… Геллерт смотрел на них, выложенные в ряд на плоском пне, и улыбался. Добыл. Собрал. Выиграл у судьбы! И у Альбуса… До него, скорее всего, тоже дошли слухи про безумную с кольцом; может быть, он даже отправил на поиски кого-нибудь из своих прихвостней, болтающих тут и там о великом Дамблдоре, но Геллерт успел первым. Как и с мантией. Хотя нужно признать, ему просто повезло, что Поттеры, выбравшись со своего гнусного острова, прихватили реликвию с собой. Чего они хотели, он так толком и не выяснил: то ли пробраться в лабораторию конкурентов-зельеваров, то ли пошпионить для своего Министерства на континенте, но ему их самонадеянность сыграла на руку. Он собирался всего лишь проверить легилименцией давно ходившие слухи, а получил сразу ценный артефакт! И даже не стал убивать недоумков, преподнесших ему такой подарок, только память стер.

После удачи с мантией оставалось добыть только неуловимый Воскрешающий камень, но про него даже сплетен не ходило. Пришлось стимулировать пророческий дар дурманными составами на основе белены, раз за разом пытаясь разглядеть вероятное будущее, в котором он добивался своего. Но капризное предвидение, словно в насмешку, являло ему только сжатую в кулак руку, в которой угадывался какой-то предмет, а потом и вовсе что-то бессвязное: костры, смех, зеленые ветки, оленьи рога… Бред. Решили его проблему случай да статья на последних страницах сомнительной газетенки, в которой обсасывался скандал в семействе Гонтов. Писака-журналист, нимало не скрываясь, злорадствовал, что даже мифическое происхождение от трех братьев не спасает от вырождения тех, кто лучше будет держать своих дочерей и сестер под замком, чем позволит породниться меньше чем с потомками Гриффиндора, а то и Мерлина…

Конечно, пришлось немало порыскать в бретонских лесах, пытаясь отыскать свихнувшуюся ведьму, которую собственная семья после неудачной попытки побега в юности продержала под Империо чуть ли не сто лет и которой удалось унести ноги, только когда ее брата контузило на недавней войне. Но Геллерту помогала Старшая палочка, словно подталкивая в нужном направлении, и он аппарировал по ее подсказкам через буреломы и чащобы, пока не добрался до затопленного источника, вокруг которого скрипели старые, полумертвые дубы. Посмотрел на свежепротоптанную тропку, ведущую к пролому в скале, помялся, пожал плечами и вошел под своды пещеры, точно зная — его ждут. Так и оказалось.

Старуха стояла в самом конце извилистого тоннеля. Ждала его, даже не пытаясь спрятаться, подсвечивала Люмосом дорогу. И улыбалась.

— Ты можешь отдать мне камень и уйти, — предложил ей Геллерт, поднимая палочку, хотя изначально не собирался заводить разговор. Но было в старой ведьме что-то, что вызывало невольное уважение: то, как она стояла, развернув плечи и выставив подбородок, как не отводила взгляд, как не пыталась бежать и умолять…

Она хрипло засмеялась-закхекала, разом растеряв половину своего загадочного очарования, и покачала головой.

— Снимешь с моего пальца то, что тебе нужно, красавчик. А в обмен дашь то, чего хочу я.

— И что же?

— Яркую и быструю смерть. Что проку дальше тянуть. Раз уж жизнь не задалась, пусть хоть конец у нее будет такой, за какой не стыдно.

И, не дав ему и мгновения на раздумье, ведьма атаковала: простенькие стреноживающие чары, огненный вал, туман, что-то из сложный семейных проклятий, от которых он увернулся, не рискуя ставить щит. Старуха не собиралась выходить отсюда живой, ей было все равно, что сверху на них падали комья земли, что ее чары то и дело выбивали каменную крошку из стен, что под ногами с шипением проскользнула змея, и - вот странность — Геллерту в какой-то момент показалось, что на голове у этой змеи не то выросты-завитки, наподобие бараньих рогов, не то перья… Впрочем, на его щиты это никак не повлияло, а отбив первую волну заклинаний, он и вовсе успокоился, входя в привычное во время боя состояние отстраненного равнодушия. Что могла противопоставить ему старая женщина, большую часть жизни просидевшая взаперти? Такую и убить-то позор. Проще просто оглушить ее, забрать камень и уйти. Геллерт бросил отвлекающую внимание иллюзию, метнулся в сторону… А потом старая ведьма споткнулась о древесный корень и неловко взмахнула палочкой, сталкиваясь с собственными режущими чарами.

Он склонился над ней, пытаясь уловить признаки жизни. Тщетно. Кажется, душа покинула тело даже прежде, чем оно успело упасть на пол пещеры. Что ж… Яркий конец?

Бездымное, бесшумное пламя горело за его спиной, когда он двинулся в обратный путь, унося в кармане кольцо с невзрачным камешком, на которое указала ему Старшая палочка.

Геллерт покачал головой, снова оглядывая все три собранных им реликвии. Коснулся пальцем палочки, затем невесомой полупрозрачной ткани мантии и в последнюю очередь — оправы кольца. Ощущения триумфа не было. Только усталость и смутное отвращение, как после особо мерзкого видения. Не чувствовал он себя Повелителем смерти, сильнейшим магом, властелином судеб. Грязным, уставшим и голодным — чувствовал. Стоило вернуться в Нурменгард, выспаться, прийти в себя… Но упрямство явно родилось гораздо раньше первого из Гриндельвальдов.

— Подчинитесь мне, — приказал он, вытягивая руку над внешне невзрачными предметами, направляя в них свою магию, как при беспалочковых заклинаниях. Мантия замерцала серебристыми искрами, Старшая палочка плюнула в него красными, показывая характер, кольцо осталось лежать неподвижно… и все-таки что-то изменилось. Очертания деревьев вокруг стали четче, запахи резче, кровь и магия взбурлили в венах, призывая выплеснуть силу наружу.

Геллерт выругался и прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая через нос. Он знал эти признаки — магическое перенапряжение. Попробует сейчас что-то сложнее школьного курса — и несколько дней не будет способен даже на Люмос.  
Пора было убираться отсюда.

Ощущение направленного на него взгляда появилось, когда он надел кольцо на палец, поленившись достать камень из оправы. Так было проще и удобнее. Вот только в спину словно десяток палочек нацелили. Геллерт, поколебавшись и не поднимая глаз, бормотнул: «Легилименс!» В таком виде чары были слабее, требовали меньше усилий, но ему хватит и просто почувствовать, где находится чужое сознание…  
Пусто. Даже слабых отблесков от мышей и птиц не нашлось. И вот это уже было странно. Не могли же они со старухой разогнать всех лесных обитателей?

Геллерт с трудом сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Перед глазами заплясали темные точки, показывая, что сил после легилименции осталось совсем в обрез. Хорошо если на полную аппарацию хватит, а то придется отлеживаться в каком-нибудь кабаке…  
Между лопатками зачесалось совсем уж сильно.

— Кто здесь?! — выкрикнул он, поворачиваясь с палочкой наизготовку. Ощущение взгляда будто бы усилилось, но больше ничего не произошло. Ни шелеста, ни шороха. Даже ветер в кронах стих, дожидаясь, пока Геллерт набросит мантию-невидимку.

Чтобы налететь неудержимым порывом, забивая дыхание, обездвиживая, не позволяя шевельнуть рукой. Геллерт попробовал провалиться в аппарацию и по ощущениям оказался спеленут липкой паутиной, не дающей двинуться с места — ничего общего с антиаппарационными барьерами, ломать которые было все равно что биться о каменную стену.

Ветер взвыл и застонал торжествующе: не то как шалеющая от запаха крови свора гончих, загнавшая зверя, не то как рог охотника, поднимающего своих тварей в погоню.

— Не так быстро! — Голос раскатился над поляной гулким шепотом, отголоском грома, предчувствием близкой грозы. Раскатился и стих. А из-за дубов бесшумно вышел… Нет, не человек. Геллерт увидел это сразу, даже с такого расстояния. Палочка в его руках завибрировала, приветствуя пришедшего, словно давнего друга. Он попытался разжать пальцы, избавиться от предательницы, но ветер надежно обездвижил его, не давая шевельнуться.

Все, что оставалось — смотреть, как приближается существо, похожее на мужчину. Легким, танцующим шагом, под которым даже трава не приминалась. Можно было бы принять его за проклятого мага, глядя на венчающие голову оленьи рога и на серебряный протез левой руки, сжимающей охотничий рог… Вот только ни один маг на памяти Геллерта не был настолько переполнен силой, чтобы она изливалась из него ровным золотистым свечением. Даже Альбус. И даже в присутствии Альбуса у него не натягивалось так все внутри от ощущения чего-то огромного, всепоглощающего и неостановимого. К нему словно шла сама воплощенная магия, и у ног ее с вываленными языками сновали белые красноухие гончие, еле слышно поскуливая от нетерпения.

— Пусть Богиня благословит твой путь! — пророкотало существо, останавливаясь напротив. Собаки словно по команде плюхнулись на задницы. — Ты выбрал его тернистый, маг.

— Как ты меня видишь сквозь мантию? — Геллерт спросил первое, что пришло в голову, отчаянно пытаясь протянуть время и избавиться от насланного оцепенения, сплести невербальные чары, сделать хоть что-нибудь! Не получалось ничего. Хорошо хоть существо поддержало разговор:

— Тремя Дарами благословила Богиня своих детей. Тем, что воскрешает. Тем, что разит без пощады. И тем, что отмечает Избранного. Я владел ими в те далекие дни, когда сам облик Даров был иным. Я помню их, а они меня.

— И сейчас ты пришел, чтобы снова завладеть ими? — Геллерт вскинулся, даже не успев сообразить, как необдуманно его поведение, но… Кто мешал этому рогатому самому искать Дары по всему свету?! Тот покачал головой:

— Нет. Мне в них нет больше проку. Я пришел предупредить и направить.

— Предупредить о чем?

— Ты думаешь, что будешь контролировать Дары, использовать их к своей славе… Они и впрямь даруют невероятную мощь, но при этом еще больше забирают. Как я уже сказал, ты не первый, кто овладел ими. Когда-то отмеченных божественной силой было много, люди звали нас племенами Богини. Мы бродили по этой земле, воевали, любили, творили — и ушли, когда наше время пришло и магия истекла, впитавшись в землю. Сиды[1] закрылись, и граница крепка. Сейчас ты видишь не больше чем мою тень. Тебе достанется нести всю нашу ношу без поддержки.

— Но я не вашей крови. На мне нет старых обязательств.

— На человеке, которым ты был, их не было. Хотя мало кто бывает так щедро оделен судьбой с рождения! Тебе достался не один Дар, а целых три: видящего сквозь пелену, покоряющего сердца словом и владеющего силой[2]. Ты использовал их дерзко и неразумно, сея вокруг себя смуту и разруху. Хотя юности свойственно желание показать удаль и покрасоваться, фении[3] всегда остаются фениями, и не мне их осуждать. Но время пришло. Ты вступил во владение наследством Богини и отринул свою человеческую суть. Стал чем-то иным. Чем-то, чему требуются ограничения, чтобы не превратиться в причину бесчисленных разрушений. Туатта-де-Дананн, мой народ, сдерживали запреты, накладываемые при рождении, обычно числом три, и традиции. Мы впитывали знание долга с молоком матери. Тебе же придется быть одному за многих.

— Что я должен буду сделать? — Геллерт наклонил голову, сам себе напоминая готового из чистого упрямства бодать каменную стену козла. Вся ситуация злила неимоверно: он почти поверил, что ключ к решению всех проблем у него в руках. Как уже однажды поверил, что они изменят мир бок о бок с…

Ну нет, он не отступит! Сила никогда не дается просто, и если для того, чтобы подчинить Дары Смерти, придется пройти еще одно испытание — он готов ко всему!

Точнее, он думал, что готов.

— Поддерживать равновесие, благословлять, награждать, умирать… — перечислил рогатый так спокойно, как будто бы речь шла о том, в каком порядке нужно добавлять травы в мазь от ожогов.

— Что?!

— Ты думал, камень был назван Воскрешающим для красоты? За жизнью — смерть, за смертью — жизнь. Так повелось издревле.

— Дары — это ловушка… — пробормотал Геллерт, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Разум кипел растревоженным ульем, да еще накатила какая-то совсем детская обида оттого, что заманчивая сказка обернулась… совсем не такой заманчивой сказкой!

— Вовсе нет. — Рога качнулись, когда существо пожало плечами. Кто-то из собак насмешливо тявкнул. — Ты ведь получил то, что хотел, маг. Собрал Дары Богини. Воззвал к их силе. Принял ее. И все это добровольно. Почему же ты не хочешь принять последствия своих действий? У всего есть своя цена.

— Какой толк от силы, которую я не смогу использовать так, как посчитаю нужным?

— У владеющего божественной силой нет собственных желаний. Есть долг. Есть мир. Есть Колесо, которому мы помогаем крутиться.

— Я никогда прежде не слышал ни про какое колесо. И послушай…

— Можешь звать меня Ноденс[4].

— Хорошо, Ноденс. — Геллерт кивнул, усиленно прокручивая в голове полученные сведения, пытаясь понять, насколько он может доверять словам своего рогатого собеседника. Насколько тот понимает, о чем говорит? В любом случае разведать пути отступления лишним не будет. — Я могу как-то вернуть свою прежнюю человеческую судьбу? Без божественных сил? Выменять ее обратно? Что для этого нужно? Отказаться от Даров? Я готов!

— Ты заплатил своей старой судьбой за новую силу. Силу бога. И судьба у тебя теперь тоже божественная, маг. Ты принадлежишь Колесу, хочешь ты этого или нет. Река уже унесла старую воду.

— Ну что ж… — вымученно улыбнулся Геллерт и выдохнул, опуская голову. Когда он поднял ее снова, то уже собрался, готовый плести многослойную словесную паутину, но Ноденс только покачал головой, даже не дав ему заговорить:

— Ты не сможешь обмануть мир, маг. Ты думаешь, что согласишься сейчас со мной на словах, дашь пустые обещания, а затем поступишь по-своему. Но это невозможно. Твоя новая судьба уже предопределена, нить свита. Без ее узора мир поглотит хаос.

— Не сходится. Дары столько лет были разбросаны по всей Европе, и я не помню, чтобы наступал конец света или прошлые владельцы Старшей палочки ложились добровольно на алтарь!

— Но теперь Дары собраны. То, что было, уже исчезло, появилось то, что будет. В одну реку не входят дважды. Ты изменил мир. Стал новым богом, который принесет благо людям.

— А если не благо?!

— Та сила, которая в тебе, не знает намеренного вреда.

— Это звучало бы убедительнее, если бы мне не предлагалось ради нее умереть!

— Смерть — это всего лишь передышка. Ведь и солнце заходит за горизонт. И смертные спят, когда устают. Но я вижу, что слов для тебя недостаточно. Тогда смотри сам.

Рогатый выбросил вперед руку и ткнул его кончиками пальцев в лоб. Геллерт хотел уклониться, но тело все еще плохо слушалось, и он покачнулся, а после начал медленно оседать в непонятно откуда взявшийся туман.

… Он парил над землей, словно эфирный дух воздуха, не чувствуя своего веса и не видя собственного тела, оглядывая незнакомые места: густые леса, перемежаемые редкими распаханными просеками, поднимающиеся то тут, то там столбы густого дыма, горную цепь на горизонте… Потоком ветра его снесло ниже над кромкой одной из обработанных делянок, и Геллерт увидел босоногих смеющихся девушек, столпившихся вокруг последнего несжатого ряда. Рожь жал светловолосый безусый юнец, серп так и мелькал в его руках, за ним еле успевали вязать снопы еще двое, а он только посмеивался, двигаясь так, словно танцевал, а не работал...

… и, взмахнув серпом над последними колосьями, повалился вместе с ними на землю ничком.

Девушки заахали, запричитали, но как-то неубедительно, весело, то и дело срываясь на смешки. Надели на кудри юноши явно заранее подготовленный венок из соломы, взялись за руки, затянули песню, идя вокруг тела посолонь:

«Отец-зерно и мать-земля,  
Вас славим, вас молим  
О милости и урожае,  
Благословении полей…»

Над лежащим на земле юношей замерцали золотистые искры, кожа его засветилась так же, как светилась у Ноденса, и тело его стало медленно погружаться в землю, которая на глазах набирала цвет, становясь из пыльно-серой черной и плодородной, готовой дарить новую жизнь.  
Геллерт моргнул в недоумении, и его снова окружил туман. Когда он рассеялся, внизу была все та же распаханная просека. Но теперь с нее пропали снопы и солома, кое-где еще виднелся темный оплывший снег, а с деревьев по краям поля надрывно орали птицы. Солнце было в самом зените, и в первый момент, когда комковатая грязная земля зашевелилась, Геллерт подумал, что ему мерещится. Но спустя несколько мгновений почва осыпалась уже совсем явно, и все тот же юнец, жавший рожь, выпрыгнул из-под земли — как из подземелья вылез, потянулся, засмеялся, махнул ладонью то ли Геллерту, то ли солнцу… Постоял немного, глубоко вдыхая, а потом снял рубаху и повязал ее вокруг пояса, прежде чем двинуться босыми ногами вдоль пашни, раскидывая вокруг себя зерно из поясного кошеля. Отец-зерно…

...В следующем закрутившем его видении поле исчезло, и Геллерт увидел, как навстречу ему сквозь золотую лесную чащу несется белый олень, преследуемый такими же белыми гончими. Красноухими гончими Ноденса. Олень тяжело вздымал бока, из пасти лезла пена, он заметно прихрамывал на переднюю ногу, но все равно не собирался сдаваться — бил копытами, взмахивал рогами, когда к нему подбирались слишком близко, а когда особо удачливая псина в прыжке вцепилась ему в спину, пытаясь удержаться верхом, и вовсе поддал задом, метя боком в ближайшее дерево. Гончая с визгом упала на землю, но ее сестры с лаем окружили оленя. Тот опустил голову, выставляя рога, и явственно пошатнулся. Вдалеке запел рог, и собаки, словно дождавшись команды, прыгнули. Геллерт отвернулся.

А когда вой, рычание и крики наконец стихли, повернулся обратно, чтобы увидеть, что среди своих гончих лежит с разорванным горлом сам Ноденс. И последним движением он легко и уверенно коснулся перебитой лапы одной из собак, которая с удивленным взвизгом подскочила и закрутилась уже на всех четырех, даже не припадая на покалеченную конечность. Целитель. Который с широко раскрытыми глазами осел на залитую кровью землю, даже не попытавшись исцелить себя. Еще через мгновение ближайшее дерево заскрипело, застонало протяжно, дернулось, вздыбилось, выворачивая корни, которые обвились подобием защитной сферы вокруг тела Ноденса, утягивая его вместе с собой под землю. Гончие, проследив, как их хозяин исчезает из виду, коротко взвыли, поднялись и деловито потрусили прочь. Остались только кровь на опавших листьях да странный, слишком узкий, чтобы быть удобным, серебряный нож…

...И снова из тумана показался Ноденс. Стоял по центру широкого луга, преклонив колени перед высокой женщиной, которая надевала ему на голову венок из зеленых веток. За ними развевались на ветру ленты на майском шесте, пахло молодым вином и костром, по траве кружились, то сходясь, то расходясь в диковинном танце, не то люди, не то такие же, как его рогатый знакомец, боги. Песнь звенела и звенела на высокой ноте, оставляя гул в ушах, а он не мог разглядеть лица женщины, но точно знал, что ничего прекраснее на свете не существует. Она подняла Ноденса с колен, потянула, смеясь, за собой к украшенной цветами колеснице, и тот последовал за ней, беспечный, как будто бы не умирал минуту назад на глазах Геллерта, разорванный собственными псами. Дарующие жизнь…

В этот раз туман не рассеивался дольше, а когда он разошелся, ничего и никого знакомого в представшей картине больше не было. Геллерт увидел серую, словно выжженную землю. Лес лежал на земле обугленными стволами, птицы не пели, да и солнца на затянутом тучами, сквозь которые просвечивал тревожный багровый свет, небе не было.

«Когда рухнет небо и испарятся реки, когда нарушится привычный ход вещей и будет разорван круг… — Дребезжащий женский голос звучал словно у него в голове с щекочущим присвистом, и Геллерт с трудом удержался от соблазна потереть ухо, чтобы избавиться от него. — Тогда рухнет привычный ход вещей, и мы увидим конец света, который знаем. Погибнут не все, но многие, и тайное станет явным, но добра не принесет…»

Видения замелькали перед глазами нескончаемым калейдоскопом, вызывая тошноту своим мельтешением: башня, гробница белого камня, проблеск рыжего, тьма, тьма, тьма, пересохшие русла, сгоревшие леса, песок на полях, жертвенник, на котором перерезали горло светловолосой девушке — и нож, тот самый, который он уже видел лежащим в окровавленной листве…

Он хотел бы посмеяться, крикнуть, что его запугивают, но точно так же, как и с приходящими с детства кошмарными видениями, в которых вспухал столб дыма после чудовищного взрыва, Геллерт знал, что сейчас он видит будущее. Возможное будущее. Будущее, которого он не хотел, пусть в нем и не было магловских машин смерти, а сам он обладал властью, способной вознести его над магами и маглами в одно мгновение. Без всякого глупого сопротивления. Без противостояния и дуэли с Дамблдором — который вряд ли переживет конец света…

Туман заклубился перед глазами, скрывая обожженную, больную землю, на которую упало небо. А когда он рассеялся, Геллерт снова стоял на поляне, сжимая в руке Старшую палочку, глядя в лицо странному рогатому существу. Божеству?

— У всего есть цена, — повторил Ноденс, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты готов заплатить за одну свою судьбу тысячами других? Уничтожить живущее и цветущее без права на перерождение, ради существования в пустоте?

Раздавшийся смех был острым и колким. Геллерт даже не сразу понял, что смеялся он сам, презирая себя и свой выбор. О, в какие красивые слова облек бы его Альбус… Но правда была проста и неприглядна. Геллерт мог без тени сомнения убить ради великой цели и лучшего будущего для магов. Но не мог и не хотел отнимать чью-то жизнь ради удовлетворения собственных желаний. Он всегда гордился тем, что его дело выше тщетного себялюбия, что его жизнь посвящена чему-то большему, чем многие могут даже осмыслить, погрязнув в болоте мирских забот… Что ж, его гордость будет ему дорого стоить! Но стать таким же, как те, кого он презирал и обличал? Уподобиться им, готовым надеть рабский ошейник ради сытой и спокойной жизни?

Геллерт стиснул зубы и медленно покачал головой.

— Повелитель смерти! — пробормотал он. — Бог! Рогатый бог… Умирающий бог!

Ноденс кивнул, соглашаясь, будто бы не слыша отчаянного, издевательского веселья в его голосе.

— Так было всегда. Но наше время вышло, а колесо неостановимо. Оно катится для мира людей так же, как некогда катилось для нас. Воплотившись в тебе, оно принесет земле немного больше магии и благословения. Это хорошо для всего живого. Бери и владей!

Он снова стремительным, неуловимым движением ткнул в лоб Геллерта сложенными щепотью пальцами. Старшая палочка выбросила сноп искр, кольцо на пальце нагрелось, и из лёгких на миг словно вышибло воздух.

Геллерт прокашлялся, встряхнулся, чувствуя, как наполняет тело магия — как будто бы не он стоял недавно, пошатываясь, не способный на простейшую аппарацию, — и мрачно поинтересовался:

— И я теперь навечно раб вашего Колеса?

Рогатый посмотрел задумчиво, потер нос совсем человеческим жестом, а потом улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Пути Колеса неисповедимы. Как и мудрость и милость Богини. Будь благословен, брат!

Воздух вздрогнул на том месте, где он только что стоял, и красноухие гончие исчезли вместе со своим хозяином. Геллерт остался один на поляне, окруженной старыми дубами, в забытой всеми… Лучше бы все высшие силы, какие есть, и впрямь забыли про эту бретонскую дыру!  
Палочка глухо завибрировала в ладони, словно смеясь над его мыслями. Предательница.

Геллерт закрыл глаза и шагнул, точно зная: его не расщепит и не вышвырнет обратно. Ему больше не нужны были чары и ритуалы. Достаточно было одного только желания. Ведь боги и есть по сути своей концентрат овеществления желаний, чистая, ничем не замутненная магия…

***

Вместе с силой пришло и знание, впиталось под кожу, словно оно всегда там было. Геллерт чувствовал, где и когда он нужен. Он появлялся, невидимый и неслышимый, среди тех, кто искренне просил милости и покровительства Богини, щедрой рукой проливая на них ее Дары. Звери и птицы, как и растения, оставались безмолвны, но и им доставалось обережных формул и благопожеланий. В августе Геллерт щедро прошелся по полям, уберегая вызревающие колосья от порчи и болезней, отгонял в горы бури, которые могли погубить урожай, потом в сентябре — бродил по виноградникам в пригорьях и по яблоневым садам. Касался ладонями чанов для брожения вина и сидра, помогал пастухам перегонять отары, выполняя их заговоры от спутавшейся шерсти и паразитов. Это было, пожалуй, глупо, даже унизительно — тратить все то, чем он стал на подобную мелкую, кропотливую и нудную работу, но Геллерт даже не мог назвать день, когда это перестало его задевать. Человеческие чувства и эмоции постепенно оставались все дальше и дальше. Он двигался словно по подсказке, делился с миром наполняющей его силой, смотрел в облака, любовался паутиной в росе и старым дубом, разбитым молнией, и голову его все больше и больше наполняла успокаивающая блаженная тишина. Он был на своем месте. Он исполнял то, что не мог исполнить никто другой. Забывал о еде и питье, но его тело это как будто не беспокоило. Он… все больше и больше становился инструментом, пусть и безмерно могущественным, наподобие его собственной палочки, но ярость и гнев по этому поводу затихали, не успев разгореться. Он отвлекался на очередной зов, которому было невозможно противиться, и вновь испытывал удовлетворение от того, как своими руками делал на миг мир правильным. Таким, каким он должен был быть.

Единственным, что все еще вызывало в нем временами глухую тревогу, были мысли о близящейся осени и обещанной ему ритуальной смерти, поэтому иногда от вида облетающих листьев или от нетающего ледка на лужах поутру по спине бежали мурашки, но и это длилось недолго. Слишком много было забот.

Октябрь пролетел незаметно, и в его последний день Геллерт снова обнаружил себя в том же бретонском лесу, где ему достался Воскрешающий камень. Он просто брел и брел, не замечая ничего вокруг, пока ноги сами не принесли его в старую дубовую рощу с иссякшим заболоченным источником. Устланная сухими листьями земля показалась маняще-мягкой, Геллерт представил себя ежом, свернувшимся клубком в гнезде из таких листьев, и опустился на землю, чувствуя, как неожиданно первый раз за все его божественное бытие у него закрываются глаза и накатывает усталость. Он даже не успел испугаться, когда под рукой что-то зашевелилось и вдоль запястье скользнуло гибкое и узкое. Сонно подумалось, что это змея, странно, что не в спячке… и только когда ему обвило ноги и руки, Геллерт понял, что вот это — твердое, взрыхляющее землю, тянущее вниз — это корни. Корни сухих дубов по краям поляны. Такие же, как были в видениях, насланных Ноденсом, когда тот показывал, кем может стать Геллерт. Чем. Воспоминание о луже крови и серебряном ноже, покрытом рунами, заставило его слабо забиться, пытаясь сбросить древесные путы, но его уже наполовину втянуло в неожиданно рыхлую землю, в лицо полетели комки грязи, он закашлялся, прикрывая глаза… И вместо темноты оказался окружен все тем же пророческим туманом.

Это было сном и одновременно явью, слишком реальной для его видений из прошлой жизни. Лес вокруг был слишком густым, и небо слишком высоким, и отовсюду пахло дымом, а сам он стоял напротив странно одетых людей, не понять даже, маглов или магов. Зачарованные украшения на них точно были. Тяжелые шейные гривны, и кольца, от которых так и тянуло магией. Более грубой и примитивной, чем привык использовать сам Геллерт в свою бытность магом, но действенной. По крайней мере, его слабая попытка проверить мысленный настрой собравшихся наткнулась на глухую стену мастерской окклюменции. Хотя долго гадать, рады ли ему здесь, не пришлось.

— Ты пришел, сын золота! — поприветствовал его, шагнув вперед, мужчина примерно одного с ним возраста, широкоплечий и обнаженный по пояс. А затем крепко обнял опешившего Геллерта.

— Торговцы за рудой приезжали, притащили мор, — ворчал мужчина, оказавшийся местным кузнецом, позже, когда представленный жителям деревни Геллерт рассеянно крутил в руках ломоть полусырой кабанятины. Он отвык от еды за последние месяцы и сейчас мучительно пытался вспомнить, что и как нужно делать. — Два соседних племени уже, считай, подчистую вымерли, охоты нет, ромеи, змеи, так и норовят нас друг с другом стравить, броды на реке повздувало… Нет нам удачи! Повернешь Колесо, сын золота?

— Поверну, отчего не повернуть, — пожал плечами Геллерт, рассеянно оглядывая из-под ресниц набившихся в самую большую местную лачугу жителей деревни. — Что вам нужно?

— Охранный дух, — негромко заметил с дальнего конца стола молчавший до этого старик в пятнистой накидке. И поднял белесые, совершенно слепые глаза. — Тебе все равно пора возвращаться в летние чертоги, сияющий. Припозднился ты.

— Дела были.

— Про то не спрашиваю, опасно о ваших делах больше необходимого знать!

— И то верно, но ты и без моих рассказов должен знать предостаточно историй, — усмехнулся Геллерт, глядя старому барду в лицо. — Расскажи мне.

— Про божественные войны да споры не мне тебе рассказывать, сын золота, а вот про то, что у нас творится, могу и рассказать, — с достоинством наклонил голову старик. Окружающие в предвкушении зашушукались, кто-то из девушек радостно вскрикнул, но после недовольной гримасы барда воцарилась тишина. — Знаешь ли ты, что Имонн, наш кузнец, ромеев надул, сковав пояс-лезвие?

Кузнец звонко расхохотался и выдернул из штанов поясную ленту, бросил ее на стол. Геллерт заинтересованно склонился над диковинкой, пригляделся и удивленно приподнял брови: пояс оказался металлическим, медным, и то гнулся во все стороны, то превращался в сегментированное лезвие, скрепленное извращенным подобием трансфигурационных чар. Кто-то хлопнул чашей о стол, кто-то сплюнул, а старик монотонным голосом продолжил вещать дальше:

— Дело было во время волчьей луны, нашли мы новое месторождение…

Геллерт провел самый странный день в своей жизни: слушал чуждые истории, пил странный горьковатый сидр, смотрел на незнакомую грубую магию, которая не могла даже толком облегчить своим обладателям жизнь. Ближе к вечеру ему скормили кашу, приправленную омелой, от которой закружилась голова, и три девушки расчесали ему отросшие за последние полгода кудри, пообещали пророческие сны, но всю ночь он видел почему-то только Альбуса. Молодого, смеющегося, счастливого, полного надежд и планов, каким он был… до того дня.

Те же девушки разбудили его еще засветло, омыли водой и вывели под руки из лачуги, где он провел ночь на шкурах у костра. Взволнованная, перешептывающаяся толпа тех, кто вчера вместе с ним слушал старого барда, качнулась ему навстречу. Кто-то засмеялся, кто-то молитвенно протянул руки.

— Славься! Славься, солнечный король, повелитель дубрав!

В руки Геллерту кто-то пихнул резной посох, и он, ведомый смутным инстинктом, двинулся вокруг деревни, вдоль окружающего ее земляного вала, вспоминая формулы защитных заклинаний из другого времени. Может, и впрямь его гостеприимным хозяевам будет проще пережить зиму…

Замкнул круг он как раз к первым предвестникам зари. Повернулся к следующей за ним толпе, обежал ее взглядом, отмечая тяжелые дубины, спрятанные до поры до времени под плащами и за спинами, и зажмурил глаза. Он знал, что должно будет произойти дальше, не знал только как.

Первый удар пришелся сзади: сильный, хоть и скользнувший по волосам, он не позволил сразу впасть в забытье, но, видимо, задел какую-то часть мозга, потому что боль оказалась терпимой. И недолгой. От жертвы нужна была смерть, а не страдания, так что еще несколько ударов швырнули его на землю, а потом ему просто и быстро перерезали горло.

Дальнейшее Геллерт наблюдал уже словно бы со стороны: как над его телом пели, как отрезали прядь волос и бросили в огонь вместе с травами, как завернули в белое полотно и на руках понесли к болотам, не прекращая петь, как опускали в самую трясину…  
Старик-бард, развлекавший его накануне своими историями, простер руки над прозрачной водой:

— В эту ночь Самхейна я отмечаю твой уход, о солнечный король, сквозь закат в землю юности… Научи меня тому, что в миг величайшей тьмы воссияет самый яркий свет! Славься! Славься! В той холодной тьме, которую ты не узнаешь, ожидаем мы твоего возвращения из чертогов вечного лета!

В воду полетели одно за одним приношения от жителей деревни, которые по очереди подходили к топкой болотной кромке — снимаемые с пальцев золотые перстни, вынутые из сумок чаши для питья, ножи… Кузнец Имонн размотал тот самый гибкий пояс-меч, который вчера так заинтересовал Геллерта, запустил его почти на середину топи.

И все было правильно и как должно, пока кто-то не бросил в воду засушенную голову и она не булькнула рядом с рукой его утопленного тела. Геллерт скривился машинально от отвращения. Словно отвечая на его недовольство, свистнул ветер, зашуршали камыши, заорала дурная птица, и люди отпрянули, поклонились разом, а потом медленно двинулись прочь от своего заповедного места. Болотного кладбища.

Дождавшись, пока они скроются из виду, Геллерт заглянул самому себе в мертво распахнутые глаза с неподвижными зрачками, непропорционально большие сквозь преломление стоячей воды, потянулся ниже, ниже, мучимый странным, нездоровым любопытством, почти коснулся воды, и его вышвырнуло и понесло куда-то вдаль, вдаль, вдаль…

Он очнулся, как после долгого сна, с трудом разлепив глаза в сером подземном полумраке. Воспоминания приходили неохотно, медленно, но рука сама рефлекторно дернулась к горлу… и нащупала ровную чистую кожу. Пробитая голова не болела. Его ложем были свернувшиеся колыбелью и поскрипывающие корни, где-то вдалеке слабо журчала вода, и он точно знал, что там, наверху, только-только начал таять снег, под которым зрели первые подснежники и пролески.

Геллерт, словно медведь в берлоге, перезимовал в подземной келье, куда утащили его по осени корни дубов. Он был жив. Он владел силой бога…

И его мелко трясло от понимания того, что сон, который он видел, такой настоящий и при этом такой чудовищно неправильный, повторится. Снова швырнет его в давно прошедшее. И он снова заглянет в собственные мертвые глаза.

## Межвременье

Так и повелось. Все холодное время года он лежал в оцепенении между жизнью и смертью в подземной крипте, слушал, как поскрипывают корни деревьев, жалуясь на глубокий снег, как ухает где-то наверху филин, вылетая на ночную охоту, как сонно вздыхает в своей норе барсук… Ближе к весне звуков становилось больше, к ним добавлялись запахи и смутные обрывки воспоминаний, проносящихся под веками.  
Северное лето было коротким, но веселым, родители брали его с собой, когда спускались в деревню праздновать самый длинный день, когда люди до утра смеялись, пели, пили, жгли костры, менялись кольцами… Лита. Имя праздника всплыло в голове само, принося с собой мимолетное видение будущего: смуглая девушка в пурпуре императриц что-то кричит с искаженным лицом, окруженная языками пламени… Густая тоска и горечь, которыми наполнил его дар предвидения, осели невнятным томлением на сердце, предчувствием беды. Как и сама середина лета — самый длинный день, после которого год начинал неумолимо клониться к закату. Стала бы его встреча с этой девушкой вершиной жизни, моментом триумфа, за которым остается только увядание? Он не знал. И надеялся не узнать.

Беспокойный разум скользнул уже к следующему воспоминанию.

Запах хлеба и алые цветы среди колосьев, по которым он ведет ладонями, пока они с матерью обходят пешком владения Гриндельвальдов, замыкая обережный круг — это Ламмас.

Яблочное вино, яркие ленты, песни с виноградников, он давится первым в своей жизни глотком сидра, кашляет, седые мужчины вокруг него добродушно смеются, хлопая по плечу — Модрон.

Собачий лай, стылый холод от камней, пролитое бордовой лужей вино. Он старше, на пальце отцовский перстень, и от этого холодно, но он не один — вокруг него галдят такие же мальчишки, корча рожи и то и дело пытаясь напугать друг друга неожиданными выкриками. Самхейн.  
Сердце в груди сжало, как будто сверху придавило тяжелым, но тут же отпустило. Хотя не думать про извивающиеся, словно змеи, дубовые корни получилось не сразу. Постепенно перед глазами снова заклубилась дымка былого.

Свечи, камины, песнопения, запах мяса и ели, смех… Подарочные банты. Шоколадные конфеты, от которых пахнет амортенцией, и его собственный звонкий смех. Йоль.

Или вот он весь в алом бежит с факелом в руке через сугробы, за плечами стелется подбитый мехом плащ. За ним с гиканьем и смехом несутся другие мальчишки с такими же факелами… Имболк.

На Остару пробивались из-под снега первые цветы на заповедной поляне в горах, целитель выгонял туда половину школы и размахивал своей тростью, грозясь отходить ей по спинам тех, кто будет недостаточно бережен с ценными ингредиентами для лекарственных зелий….  
А потом был Бельтайн, праздник жизни, день, в который ужасы Самхейна казались не более чем сном.

Колесо года неостановимо, оно скрипит и катится, перемалывая под собой чужие надежды и чаяния, ему нет дела до того, что оно смазывается чьей-то кровью и потом. Геллерт в своем новом качестве замыкал его трижды: в объятиях древесных корней и смутных видений, на грани между явью и небытием.

В первый год было перерезанное горло и болото. На второй его встретил одноглазый великан, который после ужина с омелой подвесил Геллерта за шею на сухом дереве и проткнул сердце копьем. На третий он захлебнулся в ритуальном котле, в который лили вперемешку воду, ячменное пиво и мясной бульон…

Умирал ли он по-настоящему? На его теле не оставалось шрамов, сердце билось ровно и уверенно, магия повиновалась малейшей мысли. Вот только снова почувствовать то блаженное ощущение равнодушия и растворения в гармонии мира, как это было до первого перерождения, у него больше не получалось.

Жил ли он? Пойманный в ловушку ограничений своих новых возможностей, в ловушку Даров, неспособный сделать и единого шага в сторону по собственной воле? Неспособный изменить то будущее, которое его ждало?

После второго Самхейна Геллерт возненавидел свое существование. Он бы с радостью сжег в адском пламени и поля с едва проклюнувшимися колосьями, и цветущие яблони, и всех тех, кто по веками передававшейся привычке просил благословения и нерушимого круга у судьбы и магии, просил бездумно, мимоходом, не вкладывая в свои слова никаких чаяний… А его все равно срывало, тянуло неодолимо туда, где звучали древние формулы-призывы. Скрипя зубами, он изливал проходящую через него зеленую магию плодородия на едва завязавшиеся бутоны, женские утробы и новорожденных ягнят. Бормотал, кривясь, благопожелания и чары роста и долголетия. Благословлял, исцелял, помогал… чтобы осенью налететь вместе с первыми заморозками, танцевать со снегом на убранных полях, втаптывая в землю остатки соломы, насылая сон на лесных обитателей, морозя тех, кто не успел добраться до укрытия.

Он был богом. Владел божественной силой. Направлял, созидал, уничтожал. И ненавидел каждую секунду такого бытия.

## 1922 год

Очередной призыв благословения в бельтайнову ночь вызвал зубовный скрежет. Геллерт не желал снова смотреть на счастливые лица глупцов, которые не понимают, как краток миг их торжества, пока они стоят, увенчанные зелеными венками, воображая себя бессмертными. Что бы эти ничтожества понимали! Ночь закончится, и они снова вернутся к своим жалким жизням, в которых тем не менее вольны поступать так, как им вздумается…

Оказавшись на опушке леса, он раздраженно рыкнул, запрещая себе дальнейшие мысли, и, неслышный и невидимый, двинулся к горящим вдалеке кострам и украшенным лентами шестам — выискивать того, кому вздумалось добавить себе дармовой божественной удачи.  
Но на этот раз его отыскали первым.

— Геллерт! — На запястье сомкнулась широкая горячая ладонь, а хрипловатый голос показался смутно знакомым. Только поэтому Геллерт обернулся, прежде чем бросить проклятье во владельца хваткой лапы…

…и еще раз неверяще окинул взглядом окликнувшего его: от босых, перемазанных влажной землей бледных ступней, по грубой бело-зеленой ткани мантии с верхней накидкой, по рыжей бородке, и до смеющихся лукавых глаз, так знакомо прищуренных…

— Альбус?!

— Бери выше — майская королева! — хмыкнул, поправляя венок на голове, Альбус Дамблдор собственной персоной, оглядывая его с не меньшим интересом. И это было… странно?

— Постой… Ты меня видишь?!

— Твои Чары отвода глаз никогда не были преградой для меня, если помнишь, — менторским тоном отозвался Альбус. А потом протянул руку и потрогал выбившуюся из-под капюшона мантии-невидимки прядь волос.

— Но это не чары!

— Это мантия, верно? Но у тебя еще и фиал. Кровь к крови, Геллерт, сердце к сердцу. Эта магия древнее и сильнее смерти.

— Зачем? — это все, что он смог спросить, и сам удивился, как одно короткое слово вместило в себя все, что он хотел узнать. «Зачем позвал?», «Зачем ты здесь?», «Зачем ты меня не забыл до сих пор?» и «Тебе-то это все зачем?!»

Альбус пожал плечами, развернул ладонь и тыльной стороной прижал ее к щеке Геллерта.

— Из эгоизма. Как и всегда. Ты был совершенно прав во всех своих письмах ко мне.

— Ты на них так и не ответил! — резко напомнил Геллерт, отстраняясь. Альбус вздохнул, опуская глаза, как будто чувствовал себя виноватым. И это было странно. Неправильно. Не так, как должно было быть.

— Да. Я… слишком много думал о себе.

— И что же изменилось? — колючим тоном осведомился Геллерт, недоверчиво глядя на него. Радость нежданной встречи схлынула, как не бывало, оставив после себя слишком много вопросов, подозрений и болезненных воспоминаний.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл лицо ладонями, с силой провел ими к вискам, после чего поднял на него прямой, усталый взгляд.

— Мир. Ты… Тебя в нем не стало, знаешь? Никто не помнит Геллерта Гриндельвальда: ни твои наставники из Друмштранга, утверждающие, что знак Даров на воротах выжжен с незапамятных времен, ни мисс Бэгшот, которая знать не знает никаких внучатых племянников, ни аврораты и главы департаментов безопасности, до этого печатавшие листовки про награду за твою поимку сотнями. Тебя как стерло в одну минуту из памяти у всего живого. И даже когда твоя тетушка видит нашу с тобой фотографию у себя на камине, через секунду она о ней уже не помнит, я специально проверял. Мисс Бэгшот вытирала с нее пыль несколько дней, а потом унесла в подвал и забыла окончательно.

— И только великий Альбус Дамблдор ничего не забыл! — едко заметил Геллерт. Он подозревал что-то такое. Когда, пытаясь найти лазейку в своем контракте с Дарами, отыскал несколько верных последователей в перерывах между лунным праздниками, когда от него непрерывно требовались благословляющие ритуалы и чары роста и защиты. Те все жили своей жизнью и, казалось, никогда и ничего не слышали о всеобщем благе… Разумеется, они его не увидели и не услышали. А он даже проклясть этих остолопов не смог!

— Забыл. И тебя, и… И что случилось с Арианой, я тоже забыл. А потом… в общем, один артефакт показал мне мое истинное желание и… И там был ты. И я знал, что знаю тебя! И не мог вспомнить откуда. Долгая история. Я использовал сам на себе легилименцию и Империо. Сомнительные ощущения, между нами говоря. Нашел свои воспоминания о том лете, посмотрел… Хорошо, что я от них так и не избавился. И… и вот.

Альбус неловко улыбнулся и развел руками.

— То есть ты хотел убедиться, что я не плод твоего больного воображения? — резко поинтересовался Геллерт, отступая на шаг назад. — Убедился? Поздравляю!

— Геллерт, постой! — Переставший улыбаться Альбус шагнул ближе, снова ухватил его за запястье, заговорил быстро, горячо: — Я… Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо. Ты ведь собрал Дары, верно? Ты этого хотел. И мира всеобщего блага тоже, и у нас правда все гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем можно было даже мечтать, но… Послевоенное время — это обычно голод, и… Урожаи огромные, козы Аберфорта плодятся и множатся, и не только они — книга в Хогвартсе показывает, что через десять лет нас ждет самый большой набор со времен основания школы. И магия слушается лучше, чем раньше, а Лиа Фаль[5] кричит теперь каждый год на Остару, но… Я никогда не думал, что ты возьмешься заплатить за лучший мир для всех такую цену! Что пожертвуешь собой ради остальных! Зачем, Геллерт?! Неужели ты правда… Ты просто хотел стать… я не знаю… божеством? Кто ты теперь? Это того стоило?

— Не твое дело! — Геллерт дернул руку, пытаясь вырваться. Альбус не имел никакого права задавать ему все эти вопросы! Совершенно никакого! Слишком часто он задавал их себе сам… и не желал слышать ответов.

— Геллерт, пожалуйста! — почему-то этот умоляющий тон взбесил больше всего остального. Как будто бы Альбусу было дело! Будто бы он не испытывал облегчения оттого, что наконец-то некому стало пытаться всколыхнуть это жабье болото с его запретами, статутами и несправедливостью! Лицемер!

Геллерт зло ощерился:

— И что?! Что, если оно того не стоило?! Если я этого не хотел?! Если мне просто не оставили выбора? Что дальше?! Тебе-то что за печаль? Нет никого, с кем можно сыграть на равных? Опротивели идиоты? Пропало прекрасное оправдание для собственных интриг? Как же! Великий Дамблдор должен остановить Гриндельвальда прежде, чем тот разрушит мир… Ха! Великий Дамблдор — лживый, эгоистичный, лицемерный…

— Я знаю, — прошептал Альбус и сильнее сжал его запястье. Щеки и мочки ушей у него алели так, что было видно даже в полумраке. Как и всегда, когда он волновался. Раньше Геллерт находил это забавным. — Я знаю. И то, что я хочу предложить, я делаю ради себя. Но… Если ты правда хочешь вернуться… Пойдем со мной!

— Куда, Альбус? Я… Ты же сам сказал, прежнему мне нет места в мире людей. А то, чем я стал, не сможет жить, как обычный волшебник. Я изменил свою судьбу. Своими руками. И не угадал с платой, только и всего. Что ж, по крайней мере, я не разрушил мир, хотя ты ждал от меня именно этого.

— Нет! Да…но… Геллерт, судьба — это не окончательный приговор, поверь мне!

— О, я верю, Альбус. Я, видишь ли, был провидцем, если ты забыл, и я свою судьбу уже один раз переписал! Я точно знаю, такого будущего я себе не видел! И к чему это привело? К тому, что я даже не знаю, жив я или мертв? Умираю ли я по-настоящему каждый Самхейн и воскресаю или это чары глубокого сна на мне четверть года?! И я вижу, постоянно вижу этих тварей с их пастями, и охотников, и этот проклятый рог, который мне снится! Я ненавижу это все, Альбус! Слышишь? Ненавижу!

Он понял, что шепчет, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Альбуса, скомкав в кулаках его рубаху, что ему не хватает воздуха, что глаза жжет все сильнее, и от того, что Альбус вместо того, чтобы посмеяться над его истерикой, молча гладит его по голове теплой ладонью, только хуже. Намного хуже. Рука замерла. А потом с силой надавила на затылок, прижимая ближе, словно закрывая собой от всего, от чего Геллерт хотел сбежать, не оглядываясь.

— Акцио вино! — сказал неожиданно Альбус у него над ухом. Что-то просвистело в воздухе, пахнуло терпкостью и сладостью, и рука с головы исчезла. — Геллерт, послушай, у меня есть план. Не знаю, насколько он хорош, но… Выпей. Пожалуйста.

Альбус завозился, слегка отодвинулся, а потом поднес тускло блестящую чашу к губам Геллерта, нажимая, заставляя глотать, давиться сладким ягодным вином. После чего неожиданно наклонился и слизнул стекающую по подбородку каплю.

— Прыгни со мной через огонь, — шепнул он, отстраняясь. — Не отпускай мою руку. И все будет хорошо. Я клянусь тебе, Геллерт.  
Не нужно было верить. Не нужно было надеяться. Не нужно было…

А он кивнул, завороженный потемневшим, тревожным взглядом.

Альбус повел его прочь от леса, к длинному ряду костров, выложенных на берегу местной речушки. Медленным шагом, перешучиваясь со встречными, то и дело поправляя сползающий на одно ухо зеленый венок, внешне такой беспечный и наслаждающийся праздником, что скулы сводило, как от лимона. Впрочем, веселились многие — через пламя прыгали по одному и, взявшись за руки, целыми шеренгами, от воды доносился девичий смех, вдоль украшенных шестов водили хороводы и что-то пели, Геллерт никак не мог разобрать слов, относимых ветром.

— Не отпускай мою руку, — напомнил Альбус, подводя его к горящим бревнам. — Давай. Раз, два…

Он сорвался с места, утягивая за собой Геллерта навстречу костру и улетающим в небо искрам. Короткий разбег… Толкнулись они удачно — одновременно и оба с правой, взлетели в воздух, вроде бы без всяких чар, но почему-то выше, гораздо выше, чем ожидал Геллерт. Он еще успел отстраненно удивиться, что не почувствовал жар босыми ногами, а в следующую секунду уже неловко ткнулся в Альбуса, который поймал его в короткое полуобъятие.

— Все старое осталось по ту сторону, — сообщил тот и неожиданно коротко усмехнулся. — Самое время создавать что-то новое. Кажется, в прошлый раз именно после подобного изречения мы заключили кровный союз. Молодость!

— Ты пьян, Альбус!

— Вина было всего два глотка, и оно все досталось тебе. Просто хорошая ночь. Идем! — Он решительно потянул Геллерта за собой, чуть в сторону, туда, где у излучины реки темнели кусты.

— Куда мы?..

— Замыкать круг, конечно.

Это было как неожиданный удар по лицу. Геллерт резко остановился, упираясь пятками в землю, чувствуя, как обрывается все внутри от накатившего ужаса от двух простых слов. Нет! Только не… Сейчас ведь не Самхейн! Он сглотнул, борясь с накатившей дурнотой.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — кажется, ему даже удалось удержать деланную небрежность в голосе, — но эта фраза уже успела мне оскомину набить. Так что, пожалуй, я отка…

Альбус зажал ему рот ладонью, не дав договорить. Покачал головой.

— Доверься мне. Пожалуйста, Геллерт.

Это было сложно. Но он все равно медленно наклонил голову, соглашаясь. Сжал крепче пальцы Альбуса. И шагнул. Не расцепляя рук, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда, словно дурные танцоры, они сделали еще несколько шагов вбок, отходя подальше от празднующих и света костров. Замерли, глядя друг на друга. И только когда Геллерт резко выдохнул, Альбус отпустил его и пробормотал заклинание, укрывшее его от внимания остальных празднующих. Геллерта они и так не замечали. Потирая ладонь, он рассеянно оглядывался по сторонам и не сразу заметил, что Альбус, отступив в сторону, достал из рукава мантии тускло блеснувший нож. Геллерт невольно вздрогнул, но тот уже опустился на корточки и начал чертить лезвием руны прямо по неровной каменистой земле.

— Не двигайся, — пробормотал Альбус, когда Геллерт хотел отшагнуть в сторону. — Собьешь. И так точность очень низкая на такой неровной поверхности.

Из-под лезвия появлялись один за другим символы стихий, сплетенные змеи, бесконечность, завитки жизненных сил…

— Круг вот-вот будет очерчен, и я добровольно стою внутри него, чтобы поприветствовать мою Госпожу и моего Господина. — Альбус замкнул свои рисунки вокруг них в непрерывную линию и вытащил нож из земли, обтерев его о рукав мантии, после чего сунул внутрь и нараспев продолжил, раскидывая руки в сторону: — Это граница круга. Пусть свет майского костра очертит его, принесет счастье и мир во славу Короля Лесов. Круг замкнут. Только любовь сможет войти внутрь и выйти обратно. Да будет так!

Он сделал шаг вперед и обнял Геллерта за плечи, прижимаясь на мгновение лбом к его лбу.

— Все будет хорошо, — снова повторил Альбус и, сняв с головы свой изрядно разлохмаченный венок, надел его на Геллерта. — Ты мой, как я твой, одна судьба, одна кровь, одно дыхание. Я беру тебя от твоей прежней жизни властью и благословением Богини, я даю тебе новою жизнь своей волей. Я — власть, и власть я дарую. Пребудь со мной!

Первой с плеч упала мантия. Вторым, после поцелуя пересохшими от волнения губами, с глухим стуком выпал из кольца Воскрешающий камень, и сверху тут же с криком спикировала какая-то птица, подхватившая Дар Смерти и унесшаяся обратно в вышину — щеку обожгло потоком воздуха от близко махнувшего крыла. Геллерт дернулся было за ней, но Альбус покачал головой, не отпуская его, и повторил:

— Пребудь со мной!

Старшая палочка выскользнула из рукава с тихим шипением, как змея. Альбус наступил на нее, шагнув вплотную, прижимая к себе, оборачивая своей магией.

— Пребудь со мной и раздели жизнь, если захочешь.

И вместо того, чтобы наклониться за последним Даром Смерти, Геллерт просто уткнулся лицом ему в шею, до боли сжимая пальцы на грубой ткани мантии под лопатками. Он знал, что их ждет: видение будущего мелькнуло смутной тенью, серебристым туманом перед зажмуренными глазами на долю секунды. Как прежде.

…Они выйдут из круга, оставив ему часть своей магии, уже не готовые менять мир одной только силой, но приумножившие знания и мудрость. Фиал будет сиять у него на груди, как никогда прежде ярко, и Альбус с улыбкой скажет только: «Аппарируй со мной!» И потом еще: «Омлет на завтрак тебя устроит?» В его новой палочке будет двенадцать дюймов хлесткости и чисто английского здравомыслия, присущего падубу в сочетании с драконьей жилой. Некоторые изменения окажутся совсем не такими радикальными, как он планировал до всей этой истории, и все равно будут нести за собой благо. Хотя аврораты и Мировой совет магов признают это не сразу. Они с Альбусом будут орать друг на друга до хрипоты, не разговаривать днями, чтобы потом мириться в темноте, не вынеся расстояния больше вытянутой руки, снова ругаться… Они будут жить, проходя свои взлеты и падения, теряя и снова обретая в едином бесконечном круге жизни…

От улыбки заболели уголки рта, но Геллерт назло этой боли, такой простой, такой человеческой, улыбнулся еще шире. Кивнул.

— Я твой, как ты мой, одна жизнь, одна судьба, одна цель.

Стать снова смертным и лишиться божественных сил было на удивление приятно.

И омлет на завтрак его тоже вполне устраивал.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Сид (ирл. Sídhe, гэльск. Sìth — «мир»)— потусторонний мир, населённый туатами, которых в народе за место их обитания также именовали сидами (sidhe). Это также название холмов, поскольку считалось, что именно в них находится мир сидов.
>   2. Провидец, бард и друид — высшие классы кельтского общества, если верить запискам Цезаря. 
>   3. Фении — в кельтском обществе примерно до 3–5 века нашей эры молодые люди из аристократических семей, образующие разбойничьи группировки и проявляющие молодецкую удаль, а также занимающиеся разбоем и грабежом до того момента, когда вступали во владение отцовским наследством. Несмотря на занятия бандитизмом (что являлось признаком настоящего мужчины и воина), одновременно выполняли роль охраны и полицейских отрядов при правителях.
>   4. Ноденс — британская версия имени Нуады, «созидателя облаков», первого правителя Туатта-де-Дананн, бога воздуха и погоды, охотника со сворой собак.
>   5. Лиа Фаль — мегалитический стоячий камень в Таре, Ирландия, который в мифологическом каноне издает громкий крик каждый раз, когда его касается новый достойный король.
> 



End file.
